


the past is in the past just focus on you and me for eternity

by hazzalovesboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, some cussing, talks about some if harrys past, use of the words daddy baby and princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovesboo/pseuds/hazzalovesboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has memories of his past but Louis helps him with a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the past is in the past just focus on you and me for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is my second fan fiction and its like 12:23 in america so yeah don't judge.

Harry was having a bad dream. But that bad dream that he was having was about His past,people think that just because they know his name that they know his story but that's when the media is completely wrong. See I didn't really have the best child hood as some would say. My mother died when I was 3. My dad then started to beat me and use me for sex. Then the cops found out and took me to my uncles house, he ended selling me to a guy named chadd mikaels. He took pictures of me shirtless,only in boxers,and naked. He sold those pictures to old men who are like 50 or somewhere around there.He sometimes used to sell me to those men to have sex with them,sometimes even he would have sex with me. I didn't like it but what other choice did I have to die. 

 

Hazza are you alright baby why are you crying"Louis gasped"is it about when y you u were younger bay don't worry anymore your safe with me". "Louis can...can you make love to me please". 'Harry baby are you sure to u were just crying love". "Louis please I need you now please I just want you to make love to me please show me you love me". "Alright hazza I'll make love to you baby okay" "yes daddy I'll be a good girl please" harry said sounding really desperate.

 

Louis started kissing Harry's neck slowly he took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth. "Ooh Lou ooh yeah do-do the other one please". "Ssshhh its okay baby I'm gonna finger you is that okay"."yes oh my god yes please daddy please" harry said so desperate. Louis put lube on his fingers and started to push one inside of harry."Ooh fuck yes Louis another one please yeah 2 fuck fuck fuck oohh p-put a third one in Lou" Harry yeled as he arched his back when Louis put in the third finger. "Louis I'm ready for your cock I promise please I'm your good girl your pretty princess ease just want your cock". "Alright baby" Louis said as he lubed up his lenght and pushed on until he was balls deep. "Wait can you like umm like go slow like love making slow p-please" "shhh baby don't be embarressed I'll go slow" Louis told harry. 

 

Louis then pulled out until the tip was the only thing in and gently and slowly pushed back in. "Uugh yeah Louis lobe when you make love to me makes feel...loved" Harry moaned as Louis thrusted into his prostate. "No matter what you will always be my princess and you'll always be loved...hazza do you want me to go faster. "Huh yeah ju-just a little bit though okay" "okay baby . Louis went a little faster and after a little while they were both coming. "Louis that was the best thing ever...I love you so much" "I do to princess no matter what anybody says you'll always be perfect to me. "Can we shower then cuddle lou please" "sure bad come on" Louis says with a smile.


End file.
